Eddie's prayer
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Jamie is hit by a car on beat and Eddie does the best thing Jamie ever taught her. She prays. Read more inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: I don't even know where to begin. I was dead tired at about two am Sunday morning and this idea came to me. Also in this story we are assuming that Jamie prays over his lunch and stuff when he and Eddie take a lunch break. So that is where Eddie learned best. And that's about it so please read, enjoy, and review.

Eddie and Jamie were driving around the sector of the city they had been assigned for the day. Eddie was driving today and she was super happy about it. Jamie rarely let her drive but today she was driving all proper to prove to him she could be trusted to drive the squad car. Jamie was impressed by her driving skills today. 'I don't know why I was so worried. I should let Eddie drive more often.' Thought Jamie. Jamie looked over at Eddie and smiled. Eddie glanced at Jamie and caught his smile and smiled back. Eddie pulled over and parked. Jamie and Eddie then got out and started to patrol on foot for signs of trouble in the area. They had been patrolling on foot for nearly an hour when Jamie said "Hey Eddie lets head back to the car. I have a muffin we can split real quick." "Oh okay. That sounds good." Eddie replied. Jamie and Eddie returned to the car. As Jamie and Eddie were crossing the street Eddie made it across safely. But as Jamie finished crossing this car came out of nowhere and hit Jamie. Jamie fell to the ground and was deeply wounded. The person in the car got out and ran away from the scene after they realized they hit a cop. Eddie was torn. On the one hand she knew she had to run after the person and cuff them but on the other hand she needed to check if Jamie was okay. She chose the second option. She didn't care who did this to her partner she just wanted to make sure he was okay. Eddie ran over to Jamie's fallen form and saw he was badly bloodied up. He was unconscious but he was breathing okay. Eddie took his left hand and cried. She called in the crash. EMS was on the way and would get to them soon. She then looked up at the sky. She suddenly thought of something she could do. She remembered all the times she had seen Jamie pray before eating lunch or when he was having a tough time. He even prayed for their safety before every shift. She always loved him for doing that.

She screamed out "Please God, please don't take Jamie away. I need him so bad. I need him to be okay. He prays to you for our safety everyday and I need you to keep him alive for me. I haven't told him I love him yet but I want to. Just please let my Jamie, my dear partner and best friend live." The EMS arrived shortly after she finished praying and they put him in. Other cops arrived at the scene and said they would take care of the squad car if Eddie wanted to ride in the ambulance with her partner. Eddie hopped inside and grabbed her partners hand and laced their fingers. The paramedic in the back gave her a funny look. She said "Don't worry. I am going to tell him everything when he wakes up." The paramedic understood what she meant and she smiled at them. When they got to the hospital they quickly ran tests and did X-rays to determine if anything was broken. Jamie had some broken and bruised ribs and also a broken arm. They patched him up and gave him an IV drip line. Eddie was told he would have to stay in hospital for a few days for observation and to make sure he didn't get any infection. Eddie sat in the chair next to Jamie's bed and laced their fingers again. With her free hand she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Jamie started to stir and opened his eyes. Eddie stopped mid stroke and her fingers were deep in his hair. She was caught in the act. Jamie looked over at her and then down at their laced fingers. "Eddie what's going on here?" Jamie asked. "Well you had a bad accident. You were hit by a car and the guy ran away from the scene. You were rushed to the hospital but made it out okay because you didn't need surgery." Eddie replied nervously. "That's not what I meant Eddie and you know it. I mean what's going on here?" Jamie said while lifting their threaded hands. "Oh sorry Jamie." Eddie said while trying to let go of his hand. Jamie noticed this and held onto Eddie's hand tighter.

"Eddie just talk to me. You can tell me anything." Jamie said. "Fine you want me to talk. I'll talk. I watched you get hit by a car and fall to the ground. I saw your bloodied body on the ground unconscious but still breathing okay. I screamed out to the sky and prayed to God for you to be okay. I rode with you in an ambulance and waited for them to tell me if you would be okay. Then I sat here waiting for you to wake up. And as for our laced fingers well Jamie you of all people should know this is only something people in love or couples do. And since we aren't a couple..." Eddie ranted. Jamie let it all sink in for a minute then said "You love me. Oh wow. Eddie I don't know what to say." "It's okay I wasn't really looking for a reply." Eddie said in a disappointed voice. Jamie picked up on this and said "Hey Eddie I just want you to know I love you too." Eddie's heart skipped a beat and she felt a lump in her throat at all the emotion he had just filled her with. "Oh Jamie... I was so scared that you were going to die. I wasn't ready or prepared for that. I am so glad God answers prayers because he saved you and brought us together. I will never think you silly for praying for our safety again." Eddie said. Jamie moved over on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come here Eddie." Jamie said. Eddie carefully climbed onto the bed and twined her legs with Jamie's. She then laced their fingers and placed their hands on his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder gently. Jamie turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Eddie's forehead. Jamie closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Eddie looked at Jamie's sleeping form and smiled. She whispered "Thank you God for keeping my Jamie alive." Then Eddie too fell asleep.

The end

A/N: So I know on the show Eddie is seen as not really having a religion or holding on to a sense of faith. Well in this story I kinda wanted to say that she was desperate and if prayer worked for Jamie she wanted to try it. Hope you liked it and see you soon.


End file.
